A VCSEL is a laser device formed from an optically active semiconductor layer (e.g., AlInGaAs or InGaAsP) that is sandwiched between a pair of highly reflective mirror stacks, which may be formed from layers of metallic material, dielectric material or epitaxially-grown semiconductor material. Typically, one of the mirror stacks is made less reflective than the other so that a portion of the coherent light that builds in a resonating cavity formed in the optically active semiconductor layer between the mirror stacks may be emitted from the device. Typically, a VCSEL emits laser light from the top or bottom surface of the resonating cavity with a relatively small beam divergence. VCSELs may be arranged in singlets, one-dimensional or two-dimensional arrays, tested on wafer, and incorporated easily into an optical transceiver module that may be coupled to a fiber optic cable.
In general, a VCSEL may be characterized as a gain-guided VCSEL or an index-guided VCSEL. An implant VCSEL is the most common commercially available gain-guided VCSEL. An implant VCSEL includes one or more high resistance implant regions for current confinement and parasitic reduction. An oxide VCSEL, on the other hand, is the most common laterally index-guided VCSEL. An oxide VCSEL includes oxide layers (and possibly implant regions) for both current and optical confinement. VCSELs and VCSEL arrays have been successfully developed for single-mode operation and multi-mode operation at a variety of different wavelengths (e.g., 650 nm, 850 nm, 980 nm, 1300 nm and 1550 nm).
Techniques have been proposed for improving the performance and reliability of VCSELs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,893 describes a scheme for passivating ridge and implant VCSELs against physical and chemical damage. In accordance with this scheme, a layer of insulating material covers the entire VCSEL structure, including the light-emitting aperture region and the surrounding top metal electrode. The insulating material has an optical thickness that is an integral multiple of one half of the wavelength of light that the VCSELs are designed to emit. The passivating layer covers the entire VCSEL device structure in order to protect the device from physical and chemical damage.